1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved messaging systems and in particular to improved filing of electronic messages within messaging systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates providing and managing on-demand email storage space, such that important emails can be stored, rather than discarded, when the pre-determined email storage space is full.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic mail (email) and other electronic messaging and communications, such as instant messaging, has expanded rapidly over the last few years. Typically, an email application, such as Lotus™ Notes, provides a user interface between the user and an email server that sends and receives email via a network, such as the Internet.
An email server is typically hosted by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or other entity that hosts email services. Each ISP typically pre-defines the amount of disk space each user is allowed for holding email and attachments. Some ISPs will provide free email service, with minimal disk space, but accessibility from any computer system. Other ISPs may charge a monthly fee for email access. Further still, some ISPs may provide sufficient disk space, but are accessible only from a system logged into an Intranet.
Regardless of the disk space allowed, when a user's disk space is full, ISPs begin to toss emails, rather than store emails for the intended recipient. To free disk space, users must monitor emails and either transfer emails to a local storage system or delete emails.
Discarding all emails once disk capacity is full is not preferable for many users. In particular, while a user may receive many “junk” emails during the day, the user may also receive many important emails that the user does not want just discarded.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program, for enabling a mail user to request on-demand storage capacity, when the predetermined email storage space is full, such that incoming emails that are of importance to the user are stored, rather than discarded. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for managing on-demand storage, such that a user is only billed for the additional storage capacity temporarily received.